SIDES
by punchjongin
Summary: Hidup Sehun hanya beralur mengikuti apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, hingga dia kaku dan sulit berekspresi. Namun ketika Park Chanyeol muncul, siswa pindahan datang membawa hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir oleh Sehun. Sialnya, mereka adalah teman sekamar.


**SIDES**

 **By punchjongin**

 **Park Chanyeol – Oh Sehun**

 **School life – Drama**

 **[!] I don't own all character used in this story, but story is mine.**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Roommate**_

…

"Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Sehun menengadah, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putih yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan baki berisi menu makan siang, penuh dengan makanan. Dia berambut cokelat sedikit ikal dan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jacket hitam, tidak memakai seragam SMA Kyunggi.

Seketika, Sehun meletakkan sendok di atas baki dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker.

"Tidak," kata Sehun dari balik maskernya.

Tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sehun, bukannya mencari kursi lain, lelaki itu menaruh menu makan siangnya di atas meja, menjatuhkan tas punggung di lantai, dan duduk di hadapan Sehun. Matanya bersinar gembira ketika melihat lelehan keju di atas pastanya dengan senyum yang mengembang membuat pipinya merona.

"Ugh..." katanya setelah menyuapkan suapan pertamanya. "SMA ini memiliki menu makanan yang enak ya? Selain menu tetap, kau bisa mengambil jatah menu tambahan lainnya secara cuma-cuma."

Sehun tidak menjawab, memainkan sendoknya diatas baki dengan geram.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol menggebu.

"Sehun."

"Chanyeol!" seorang perempuan datang mendekati meja dan membawa baki. "Kenapa kau duduk disini? Ayo kembali ke meja."

"Disana terlalu ramai," Chanyeol menjawab, "Duduklah disini, masih ada kursi kosong."

Perempuan berambut pendek sebahu itu terlihat bingung beberapa saat. Lalu menggeleng setelah melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun, "Tidak perlu," ujar perempuan itu, pergi.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, dan mengambil suapan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan makan siangmu? Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Sehun menggeleng.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya di atas baki, menggeser kedepan bakinya dihadapan Sehun, "Apa kau mau menu makan siangku?" Chanyeol hendak menarik baki Sehun, namun Sehun menahannya, "Aku pikir kau ingin menukar bulgogimu dengan pasta milikku,"

Sehun bergeming. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah, _apa dia terganggu dengan bau badanku?_

Chanyeol menatap masker yang digunakan Sehun sejenak kemudian mengendus kemejanya sendiri.

"Tubuhku tidak bau, kenapa kau memakai masker? Aku tersinggung," dengan badan yang ditenggakan, Chanyeol berkata sedikit berseru, sedikit tertawa.

"Bukan urusanmu," hanya dua kata meluncur dari mulut Sehun, yang tentunya tidak terlalu terdengar jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol. Hey, ayolah, Chanyeol hanya membuat lelucon klasik.

Dalam hitungan 2 detik, Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya kearah Sehun, "Kau bicara apa? Tidak terdengar."

"Kau idiot," ujar Sehun cukup keras.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum malu-malu, menggaruk tengkuknya beberapa kali. "Itu panggilanku disekolah lamaku. Kau pandai menebak ya?"

Dengan nafas yang berat, Sehun memegang baki, hendak mencari tempat duduk lain. Ketika pantatnya sudah diudara, terlepas dari kursi, lengannya tertahan. Sehun menoleh dengan wajah masam.

"Apa perkataanku menyinggungmu? Ayolah. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," Chanyeol berkata dengan polosnya.

Tidak ada tindakan berlebih dari Sehun kecuali mencoba menghempaskan tangan kekar Chanyeol,

 _PRANGG_

Baki yang semula dibawa oleh Sehun, kini terlempar ke lantai. Menu makan siangnya jatuh berantakan dilantai. Suara itu membuat seisi kantin menoleh kearah mereka. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tangan masih mencengkeram erat bahu Sehun. Tatapan tajam Sehun seolah akan menguliti Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

"Kau benar-benar idiot," seru Sehun menggertakkan giginya.

Perempuan yang sebelumnya menghampiri meja mereka dan berbicara pada Chanyeol, menghampiri dengan langkah cepat.

"Kau berteriak apa pada Chanyeol? Huh? Idiot?"

Secepat angin, perempuan itu sudah berada dihadapan Oh Sehun. Menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan tajam.

Sehun hanya membalas tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan.

Chanyeol melepas genggaman pada bahu Sehun, kemudian bersuara, "Aku yang salah, Seulgi."

Perempuan itu membuang nafasnya kesal. Alih-alih beranjak dari tempat itu, sebaliknya, dengan cepat tangan feminimnya melepas masker dari wajah Oh Sehun. Ia dengan lancang, menarik satu tali pada telinga Sehun dan melepaskan masker itu. Terkejut dengan tindakan Seulgi, Sehun menengadah menatap perempuan itu dengan kilatan tidak suka.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak sempurna, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia terkejut setelah melihat wajah Sehun. Wajah dengan luka bakar dan bekas jahitan memanjang dari pipi hingga dagu, panjang dan lebar.

Bisik-bisik siswa-siswi SMA Kyunggi membuat kantin kembali ramai. Mata berkaca-kaca Seulgi membuat suasana semakin dramatic, tubuhnya menegang. Pikiran perempuan itu kosong selama beberapa saat dan kembali tersadar ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memecah kesunyian, "Se-sehun?" Chanyeol tergagap.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah gedung asramamu dan kamarmu berada pada lantai 3. Jika kau ingin berkeliling, teman sekamarmu akan membantumu."

Chanyeol mengikuti Ahn songsaenim berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan asrama yang di khususkan oleh siswa kampus ini.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu tengah asrama, Chanyeol dapat melihat pohon natal yang menyambutnya tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut, dikelilingi oleh beberapa sofa. Hiasan natal terpasang dengan apik di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Setelah menelisik setiap sudut ruangan, Chanyeol mengikuti guru pembimbingnya itu menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 3. Setelah mereka menyusuri lorong kecil, Ahn songsaenim menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar nomor 309.

"Ini adalah kamarmu. Lantai 3, kamar nomor 309. Dan passwordnya, sudah tertera pada halaman belakang di ID card kesiswaanmu," Ahn songsaenim berbicara sembari membuka pintu dengan memencet password, membuka pintu.

Ketika mereka berada di dalam ruangan, mata Chanyeol menelusuri setiap sudut dengan teliti. Ada dua ranjang yang berseberangan. Dan Chanyeol yakin salah satunya adalah ranjang bertuan karena beberapa barang yang tergeletak sembarangan di sekitar ranjang, meja juga lemari.

"Kau memiliki teman sekamar dan aku sudah memberitahunya jika ia mendapat teman sekamar. Jika kau mengalami kesulitan, dia bisa membimbingmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apakah dia juga satu angkatan denganku?"

Ahn songsaenim berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Dia satu angkatan denganmu. Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti setelah dia datang." Ahn songsaenim memberikan ID card kesiswaan milik Chanyeol pada pemiliknya, Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa mendatangi ruanganku. Sehun akan mengatarmu ke ruanganku."

Chanyeol tersentak, "Ye?"

Ahn songsaenim mengulang kata-katanya, "Oh Sehun, teman sekamarmu, akan mengatarmu ke ruanganku jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"O-O-Oh Sehun? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar saem?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Chanyeol. Teman sekamarmu bernama Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Tadinya, Chanyeol berniat ingin berkeliling sekitar asramanya. Namun, ia hingga saat ini masih berdiri di depan jendela, mengunggu teman sekamarnya datang. Sudah 1 jam Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya mengecek panggilan terakhir pada ponselnya dan bergulung di ranjangnya.

Ketika suara password pintu kamarnya dipencet, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu. Dari balik pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki dengan mengenakan penutup kepala dan jaket tebal memunggunginya untuk menutup pintu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu. Mata Sehun membulat melihat senyum tipis di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu dapat membaca ekspresi Sehun karena hanya matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh masker dan rambutnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Lalu, Sehun memutus kontak mata itu dengan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, dan meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di samping meja belajarnya. Mereka dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Sehun yang tengah menyalakan laptopnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sehun.

Chanyeol angkat suara, "Hai. Kita bertemu lagi, Sehun."

Sehun bergeming. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab celotehan lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya beberapa centi itu.

Chanyeol tertawa sedikit untuk mengusir kecanggungan, "Aku tidak menyangka kau lah yang menjadi teman sekamarku."

"Ya," jawab Sehun singkat.

Ketika Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan seksama, ia tersenyum pada Sehun, "Kau tidak risih memakai masker terus?"

"Tidak," Sehun kembali menatap layar laptop yang menyala. Mengetik sebuah passoword disana dan membuka applikasi game.

Chanyeol sedikit menggaruk rambutnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf tentang kejadian di kantin tadi. Dan Seulgi tidak bermaksud menimbulkan kekacauan itu. Lalu, aku hany..."

Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, "Hanya terkejut."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dua garis, "Ne?" ia mencondongkan badannya pada Sehun.

Setelah membuang napasnya, Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau hanya terkejut. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

Tanpa melepas pakaian dan masker, Sehun berkutat dengan game online dihadapannya. Namun, baru beberapa saat ia memainkan game tembak-tembakannya, pandangan dan deru nafas Chanyeol membuat Sehun risih, ia bertanya "Apa lagi?"

"Ahn songsaenim berkata, kau akan mengantarkan aku berkeliling asrama. Jadi kapan kita akan berkeliling?"

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun. Jemarinya masih sibuk di atas keyboard, menggerakkan kontrol untuk gamenya.

"Aku memintamu untuk mengajakku berkeliling. Ayolah?" pinta Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat pada Sehun. Matanya bersinar.

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi," Chanyeol mencoba membuat tawaran yang menguntungkan.

"Tidak suka kopi," jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memikirkan hal lain, "Bagaimana dengan ramen?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Cokelat? Kue? Rokok? Soju?" runtut Chanyeol.

Sehun geram dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia membanting mousenya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan.

Tatapan Sehun tajam, membuat Chanyeol terkejut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau meski kau memberikan nyawamu sekalipun. Kau bisa melakukan itu dengan temanmu."

"Tetapi kau juga temanku," sanggah Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus kesal dari balik maskernya, "Seseorang yang berbicara denganmu di kantin."

"Oh. Seulgi?" Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Siapapun itu," balas Sehun dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana letak asrama perempuan. Kalaupun aku tahu, aku akan tetap memintamu karena Ahn songsaenim sudah memberimu tanggung jawab itu," sanggah Chanyeol menggebu.

Kali ini, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau bisa pindah kamar jika kau tidak menyukainya."

Lagi, Chanyeol melakukan pembelaan, "Bukan begitu. Tapi... Ahn songsa..."

"Park Chanyeol," Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, "Kau terlalu berbelit. Kita urusi urusan masing-masing dan jangan ikut campur satu sama lain. Atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari kamar ini meski harus menggunakan cara klasik," kata Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

Wajah Chanyeol merah padam, lalu ia beranjak dan berdiri di dekat meja belajar Sehun, "Kau berlebihan, Sehun. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tidak untuk sesuatu apapun itu yang buruk yang akan terjadi," Chanyeol keluar, pergi.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi teman sekamar, namun mereka tidak saling bicara sedikitpun. Beruntung, jadwal ekstrakulikuler Chanyeol lumayan padat, sehingga, ia mempunyai alasan untuk tidak cepat ke kamarnya, tidak mempedulikan Sehun.

Ketika pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu pun, mereka masing-masing akan segera memutuskan kontak itu. Dan selama 3 hari, Chanyeol tidak melihat Sehun membiarkan seluruh wajahnya terlihat, sedikitpun. Sehun selalu menggunakan masker atau menutupi dengan syal tebal. Saat tidur, Sehun akan menutupi wajah dengan selimut dan membelakangi ranjang Chanyeol. Tingkah laku Sehun benar-benar menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang memilih pertemanan berdasarkan kekurangan orang lain. Ia tidak dibesarkan oleh teori-teori kuno yang turun temurun diterapkan oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Lebih tepatnya, keluarganya menjunjung tinggi kebebasan namun masih dalam batas-batas tertentu. Chanyeol menyukai berteman dengan siapapun. Ia sangat suka bertemu dengan orang baru dan berinteraksi. Tetapi, baru pertama kali, seseorang menolak pertemanan secara terang-terangan.

Chanyeol membaca buku musik di atas ranjang. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, matanya tak berpaling dari buku itu sedikitpun. Tetapi, malam ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca buku kesukaannya. Sosok Sehun terbayang samar-samar di depan matanya. Kepalanya seakan-akan diliputi kabut, keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi kabur. Ia menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkan di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya.

Chanyeol meraih gelas berisi kopi dan mengecapnya beberapa kali. Memegangi gelas tersebut di pangkuannya dengan sesekali meneguk satu atau dua tegukan. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak menyukai kopi karena rasa pahitnya. Mungkin, bagi semua orang, kopi dapat mengurangi rasa kantuk, tetapi, tidak untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan mudahnya tertidur, dan dengan mudahnya ia terbangun oleh suara berisik apapun.

Malam ini ia meminum kopi, mencoba cara agar dirinya terjaga ketika Sehun masuk kamar. Sudah 2 hari belakangan, Sehun meninggalkan kamar sore hari dan pulang setelah Chanyeol tertidur. Chanyeol mengetahuinya karena ia sering terbangun ketika Sehun berusaha untuk membuka pintu dengan password dengan suara-suara yang mengganggu.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jendela, ketika mendengar suara gesekan benda dibalik jendela yang tertutup. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sehun yang berusaha untuk memasuki kamarnya dengan masuk melalui jendela. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, _bagaimana dia dapat memanjat hingga lantai 3?_

Dalam cahaya yang kurang, Chanyeol dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang melompat sisi jendela dengan cepat _, sepertinya, dia sering melakukan itu._

Ketika Sehun berjalan menuju ranjangnya, ia sedikit dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. Namun, Sehun segera mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun.

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi yang telah kosong di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menarik selimut hingga dadanya dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun keluar dengan mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos hitam longgar. Tak lama, ia merebahkan diri di ranjang, bergerak membelakangi Chanyeol dan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Selimut biru Chanyeol tersingkap ketika Chanyeol mendengar suara dengkuran halus dan tenang perlahan, Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun. Tangan kanannya berayun di depan wajah Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum, setelah memastikan Sehun tertidur pulas. Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya persis didepan wajah Sehun. Senyum Chanyeol melebar dengan sendirinya setelah melihat wajah polos Oh Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

"Why'd you do that?" lirihnya.

Dan ini kali pertamanya, Chanyeol terjaga karena secangkir kopi.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **Note :** Ok, ini sudah pernah di publish dengan pair KaiHun. Tapi saya rubah cast dan alur cerita.

.

.

Hanya dengan membaca review, membuat saya bersemangat ingin menulis kembali. Discontinue/Continue.

 **So, review?** _It would be nice._

 **:)**


End file.
